Pokemon: Secrets of The Keeper
by sonicmoonbeam
Summary: Young trainer Sky and her Pidgey travel though all the regions of Pokémon, meeting friends, enemies, and a special someone, along the way. PS: I do own lots of charaters in this story, I might make a list later.
1. Blast to the Past

Author's Note: Hello, my name is Sky. This is my first story so don't be mean. It's about Pokémon, so if you don't know what that is I suggest you stop reading this. I hope you enjoy. J

*pant* "Get away from me!" I say. Of all the possible things to happen, getting chased by a huge legendary Pokémon had to be one of them.

*frowns* *cries* "STOP!" I yell. I ran and ran until… "A dead end!?"

A voice came up behind me, "I'll kill you, and then take back what is mine." He forms a huge ball of energy. "I hope you're happy with what you've done." He said. I was lying there, hoping someone would rescue me, and then he shot it at me. My life flashed before my eyes…

*flashback* "It's a girl!" The doctor said.

"We decided earlier, her name is Sky." My mom said.

"Awwwww," My dad said. "I wanted to do father son stuff, like fishing or battling."

"Now hold on, girls can do that just as well as boys. I beated you all the time…"

My dad looks down.

"…so that's why she'll travel across Johto with her magnificent water type Pokémon."

"Ha, for a second I thought you said water type, she was born to be a fire type trainer."

"Well just hold on a…"

"I think you should see this." The doctor interrupted my mom.

The doctor said, "She has a very severe blood disorder, and traveling by foot…" *shakes his head* "…not an option."

"What!? Nooooo! My poor little baby." My dad sobbed "We were going to do father daughter stuff like fishing and battling. *looks down*

*you can hear a bunch of people laughing in the background, like in comedy shows*

*glares at my dad* "But, she could _fly _across the Johto region." My mom said.


	2. Good News

7 years later…

*runs to the fence* "17.5 seconds! A new record!" I said.

"Good job Sky." Lapras said. "I can't even tell you have a disorder.

"Good news, the doctor said that when your 10, you can travel across the Johto on foot."

"YEAH! Can Lapras come with me?"

"No, that's your mother's Pokémon."

"Hmmm…"

End of Chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. They will be rather short until she turns 10, but that won't be long.


	3. Beyond Her House

*looks at the clock* "It's midnight, they should be asleep." I whisper to myself. I get up.

*creek*

Damn those wooden floors. I slowly get out my window. *falls* "Owwww!" Damn those roses. I walk over to the fence.

"Let's see, how do I unlock this."

*click*

"Got it." *Looks at the huge forest beyond the house*

"I'm sure there is a Pokémon out there that's perfect for me." I run into the forest.

End of Chapter.


	4. Bullies

I walked slowly into the woods, looking around for a Pokémon. Then, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Ok. Ready?"

"Ready!"

I heard huge thud. Then a moan.

"Gotcha!"

"Psy…"

I recognized that moan anywhere, since I studied Pokémon speech. I screamed, "Leave him alone!"

"I'm sorry little girl. Did you lose your mommy?" A tall girl with read hair asked. She had a Grimmer, Sneazel, and a Meoth.

I looked at her, and she looked mean.

"Hey, as long as you're here. Do you have any Pokémon you 'de like to donate?" A rather fat man asked me. He had a Zubat, Patrat, and a Slowpoke.

"N-no." I said weakly.

"You shouldn't be in the woods at this hour. Especially without a Pokémon," A muscular albino man said at me. He had a Seanret, Geodude, Pidgey, and the Psyduck I just heard. They were all standing over me, and I was terrified. The Pokémon had fear in there eyes too. I could tell they weren't treated right. "I'll make sure you tell nobody what you saw."

His Pidgey stood up, "Leave her alone."

End of Chapter.


	5. Revenge

They looked at Pidgey in shock, then the albino man stood up, "I'm sorry, did I just hear a little birdy tell me to leave her alone? No? Because that little birdy would be in big trouble if she said anything else."

Pidgey raged, "I'm tired of you, Clyde! You have no right to treat people and Pokémon like this! You are a disgrace to mankind! I saw you kill him, and you will die! I will be the one to kill you!"

Clyde raged, "Well I…"

"Hey, come on," The girl said. "Let's just settle this over a civilized Pokémon battle. Us three against you and Pidgey.

That isn't fair, I thought. But this was no time to argue. "Fine, I challenge you first!" I point to the girl.

"Ok, I'm ready."

*Battle Begins*

"Go Grimmer!" She sent out Grimmer.

"Go Pidgey!" I sent out Pidgey.

"This should be easy." Pidgey said.

"Grimer! Use mud slap!"

"Pidgey! Use air slash!"

End of Chapter.

Sorry I couldn't finish the battle. L Next chapter, Ok.


	6. The Stone

Grimmer fainted.

"Arrrgh!" The girl raged, "You fainted after one move you weak little shit!"

"Don't you realize we are wastin' are time battling a child when we we could just stick to the plan!" The fat man said.

Clyde ordered, "Robert is right. Kim, do somethin' with the girl. Me and Robert will get the stone."

Robert seached through a bag, then pulled out a gem that glowed bright green.

"What is that!" I shouted.

"You wouldn't get it, little girl." Said Clyde. "Lets just say the theory of the the other world is true..."

Pidgey gasped, "You mean... the one Pokemon came from!?"

Clyde smirked, "Bingo!"

End of Chapter.


	7. The Burnig Flames

Kim started walking towards me. Then I heard a screech in the distance. It sounded almost if someone was dying while hitting the note C8. Then I saw a dragon like silhouette emerge from bright red flames (which I didn't notice before). It swooped down and took the stone, then flew off. Then the flames disappeared, leaving behind nothing, but a pebble...

As Clyde walked towards the pebble, it started to float.

Clyde muttered, "What the fuck?"

The pebble turned into a white ball of energy, which then grew bigger and bigger, until all you could see was white...

End of Chapter.


End file.
